


Tom Riddle is Here-Plan In Action

by Bamgtan_army



Series: Tom Riddle is Here [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Abused Draco Malfoy, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Good Tom Riddle, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, M/M, Powerful Draco Malfoy, Slytherins, Teen Tom Riddle, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamgtan_army/pseuds/Bamgtan_army
Summary: Now that they know what the plan is, it is time for Tom and Draco to make their move. Going on the offense, they must be careful to ensue that they are not caught. It gets more and more risky, and Tom and Draco must pull out all of the stops to ensure that their plan continues in the best of ways.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Draco Malfoy
Series: Tom Riddle is Here [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680385
Comments: 28
Kudos: 183





	1. Teachers Meeting

It was not unknown that the teachers of Hogwarts were beginning to have a hard time. Severus knew that ever since the Slytherins had so subtly moved against the Gryffindors, something like this would probably happen. Dumbledore was up in fits about everything. With Slytherin finally being the house that was not being discriminated against, but his own lovely lions, the man was likely to go insane any time soon. While Severus may have seen something like this coming, that did not mean that he was too pleased at the lack of warning in which he was given by his lovely snakes. He would have much preferred to have been warned beforehand that they were planning something, and therefore had been better prepared for when Dumbledore dragged him, and all of the other professors, into his office to talk about what he deemed problematic. 

“Dumbledore, I am certain that you know just as well as I that there is nothing that can be done. We have no evidence of the students doing anything, and nor do we have any evidence that those students were Slytherins in the first place. We cannot simply throw every Slytherin in the school out of school just over assumptions.” McGonagall attempted to reason. Severus smirked at the effort. He knew exactly who had crooked up this whole plan. Tom Riddle, and Draco Malfoy, the two were the brightest minds found in a millennium, to think that they would not obtain revenge for how the gryffindors had been treating them whilst at the Black household was simply ludicrous. Especially since it was Draco who had the rights and not Harry, to the Black name and household. Severus would not be entirely surprised if that mix up was cleared very soon. 

“Well then, it is time to find that evidence do you not think?” Dumbledore asked curiously, peering over his spectacles. At this, Severus needed to intervene. While he had no problem with Dumbledore for the most part, the fact that there was no evidence and the man was already accusing his Snakes of doing something like his was preposterous. Even though the man was right in his suspicions, it did not change the fact that he still had nothing to go off of, no evidence to prove his assumptions. Such things always led to lapses in investigations, and while he was well aware that Draco and Tom had likely not left any evidence to go off of, he was most certainly not going to risk anything.

”Now, Dumbledore, there is no evidence that it was the Slytherins in the first place. It could have been, and it could have not. Do not go accusing before you have evidence to prove your accusations.” Dumbledore stared at Severus, slightly surprised that the other had dead to go against him. Usually, Severus did not really care much to speak up in the investigations, but this was something that he simply could not allow to continue. If it thwarted Dumbledore’s findings of who the exact culprits were, even better, in Severus’ mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco and Tom were sitting together in the common room of Slytherin. The dark green light which was cast around was calming to them. 

"Severus is meeting with the other professors and Dumbledore." Tom muttered softly. "You trust him?" 

"Yes," Draco said simply. If there was anyone who deserved trust it was Severus. The man had proven himself over and over and over again. To not trust him would be a slight to him, and Draco was not fond of preconceived slights. 

"Than I shall as well. Do you think that he knows of what we are doing?" 

"Of course he does. He will not likely interfere though. Just watch. I shall bet that the moment the meeting is done, he will find a way to contact us and request audience before the second day is out." 

"How can you be so sure?" Tom asked, curious, as he carded his hands through the younger boy's hair. 

"Because, no matter what...Severus dislikes Dumbledore. Sure, the man may work under him, and perhaps even handle his presence well, but people like Severus do not get along very well with Gryffindors." Tom looked at Draco curiously. Draco pressed his lips together but eventually decided that it would not cause too much harm.

"Promise you will not utter a word of this to Severus." He asked, blue eyes shining. 

"Promise." Tom quickly agreed. Draco narrowed his eyes. "I promise I will not allow Severus to know what you are going to speak to me of." Draco was much more satisfied with that. More binding. Such a Slytherin. 

"There was this group of Gryffindors when he was in school. They bullied him mercilessly. My father, before he turned as cruel as he currently is now, helped him several times, and introduced him to the Dark Lord. Severus found purpose. While Dumbledore constantly let them slide by because they were from his house, the Slytherins did not stand for such things. They even began sending older students to stay with Severus at all times." Draco admitted. Tom nodded, thoughtful. 

"That is..quite interesting." Tom stated. 

"I know. Severus was broken long before that. Slytherin helped him find his place. It gave him much more confidence than he had previously. A lot of people think that it was the Dark Lord which began the hatred of our house, but...People did not even know that the Dark Lord was a Slytherin. It was suspected, but none of the followers of the Dark Lord were ever mentioned, and nobody knew who they were until after the purge. Not just that, but it was Dumbledore who stated that the Dark Lord was in Slytherin in the first place. Even though he is correct, it is still nothing but speculation." Tom nodded. This was quite the hefty amount of information which Draco was handing him. Though he did not doubt that Draco was more than aware of that. 

"As of now, I would say that the next best option is to begin to pick out Dumbledore's faults." Tom whispered softly, contemplative. 

"Of course it is." Draco agreed. "For people with utter loyalty to Dumbledore, which is most of the other houses, it will be necessary to show that Dumbledore is not as without faults as they had thought him to be. We will need other houses to come over to our side if we really want to manage this. What is the best way to do that? To take down their idol."

"True," Riddle agreed. 

"We will have to be incredibly careful though." Draco said softly. "Dumbledore is incredibly powerful, and willful. We need to start small. Very small. With smaller publications and smaller deeds of wrong which he has done. Nothing big." Tom smiled, teeth bared. 

"What a wonderful idea."


	3. Report and Reports

Tom and Draco carefully picked their way down to the Slytherin Common Room, sitting at their seats under the portrait of the Slytherin house crest, Blaise and Pansy sitting there waiting for them. Good discipline. Tom realized that though Draco may not even notice it, he had captivated everyone within the Slytherin house, and easily swayed them to himself. It was one of the things that, Tom recalled, Malfoy's in general seemed capable of doing. Right now, however, there were things that they must discuss. 

"The teachers had a meeting yesterday," Was the first thing which Pansy said. The woman may not be good for a lot, but when it came to the latest gossip and rumors, she was in the centre. As it turned out, that was something which Draco had admired her for, and used her talents likewise. Tom was infatuated with how Draco realized each of his House member's strengths and managed to effortlessly use them accordingly. He never gave them more than what they could work with. It was something that Tom doubted that he would ever not be in love with when it came down to it. The boy before him was amazing at assessing his allies and his foes. Something that Tom himself was also incredibly good at, which was probably why he felt so...strongly that Draco managed to do so well doing it. 

"We knew that last night." Pansy nodded at Tom's words.

"I figured that you would, but what you may not know is that Dumbledore suspects us." Tom furrowed his eyebrows. Of course the old man would suspect them. Practically the whole school was in the process of turning against Gryffindor, it was something that only a Slytherin would be able to pull off so smoothly. "He called the meeting to discuss trying to find evidence about Slytherin turning the school against Gryffindors." That was new. Dumbledore assuming it was the Slytherins was one thing, but trying to fabricate evidence in order to prove it was different. Perhaps he was not trying to do so now, but trying to launch an investigation solely focused on Slytherin was basically the same thing in both the young Slytherins' minds. 

"There is no evidence." Blaise spoke up softly. "We were incredibly careful about that, and so there is definitely no evidence to show that it was a SLytherin that did anything, but we should be more careful in the future. We are in the middle of this, and it would not do to have to pause in order to complete this without being caught." He advised seriously. Draco nodded, and thanked both Pansy and Blaise for their information.

"We will have to see what Uncle Severus has to say about everything. I am somewhat curious to see what happened from his viewpoint." Draco muttered under his breath to Tom. Tom smiled fleetingly, and nodded. It was something that he was definitely curious about as well. He wanted to know, though he was not entirely certain that it was something that he would be able to know at the moment. They had more pressing issues.

"There is also the information that we need to obtain." Tom said softly. "We need to get it soon. Sooner rather than later would be preferred. We need to information to figure out how we want to distribute it." Blaise had already nodded to what Tom was saying, prepared for that.

"I have various people looking into it and obtaining evidence to stand on. My father was not exactly happy that I did not tell him why I needed the information, but he folded eventually." Draco smiled, Blaise's father was not one you wanted to go up against, but the only person who could really get the elder to do something was his son. Anyone else was really...hopeless at trying to manage it. Blaise was the best when it came to that. Not to mention they needed Blaise to look into it. His father had quite a bit of contacts both in and out of Europe. It was vital that they obtain such information. 

"Pansy?" Draco turned to the girl, waiting for her report. 

"So far it would seem that the Gryffindors are getting restless. As they should, really, considering what has been happening lately. We have isolated the Twins out of the fray, considering what you had told us. Oh, the twins seem to want to talk to you both. They came up to Pucey. Granted this is only third handed information but it is information nonetheless. I do not know because I have not double checked with Pucey. However, if it is true, what do you want to do?" 

That was also new information. The Twins were two gryffindors that Tom and Draco both had to say that they did not absolutely hate. It was a rare thing for them both to find Gryffindors that did not utterly repulse them, but the Twins certainly qualified as two of those Gryffindors which were respectable in both their minds. 

"We will figure out what to do should the information become true. For now, if the rumor is correct tell Pucey to tell the Twins to talk to Crabbe. If they speak to Crabbe, tell Crabbe to talk to Blaise, and from Blaise to us. That is how we will do it." Draco said, swiftly making a judgement. 

Tom was impressed. It was exactly what he would have done in such a situation.

"Do you trust them?" Tom asked.

"No," Draco said simply and without hesitation. "But still, the Twins have done nothing earning of our ire. If they wish to speak we may get some information necessary from them. We just will have to be careful if we do decide to meet with them. At the moment, however, there is no evidence that they do want to speak. We shall hit that road if the evidence proves true." Tom nodded, finding that acceptable. 

"The Three Gryffindors?" Draco asked, turning back to Blaise and Pansy, and swiftly changing the topic to their last order of business. They had to hurry and conclude this meeting. They had a Defense class in a few minutes and they had not even left the common room. Draco was not sure that he wanted to be late to a Defense lesson. Even if this information and conclusions were important. 

"They are getting antsy. As is common with anxious gryffindors they had been rather short tempered as of late. Well, more so than usual. They claim that they have done nothing wrong. Of course, the rest of the school is having trouble believing them, which is exactly what we want. SO far, it would seem that even their own house is beginning to isolate them." Pansy dutifully reported. 

"You two should be careful. They will likely try to corner you soon." Blaise said gently. Draco sighed heavily and leaned into Tom's side. Tom wrapped his arm around the other idly.

"True, we shall have to be careful. Not to worry, we are both more than enough of a match for those Gryffindor pests." Tom hissed, eyes flashing. 

"I was not worried about that, I just do not want anyone getting into any type of trouble. With Dumbledore on the prowl, we have to be careful. Don't trust any teachers either. As far as we know, only Professor Snape is on our side. It means we have to be careful with what we do in front of the other professors, as well with what we do within their line of vision, even if it is not obvious." Blaise reminded. Tom nodded and he and Draco stood.

"That concludes it. Continue isolating the three gryffindors. We need everyone to know that we have an obvious problem with just those three. SO far there is speculation, but we need it to grow, so continue what we have been doing." Tom said simply.

"No, wait." Draco interjected. "Begin to ignore them, only respond if they try to taunt you." Tom glared down at Draco warningly, but Tom did not back down, though he did hide in Tom's side to escape the flashing eyes. "Slytherins are not known for their ignoring a problem, but even more so are we known for sheer dismissal of those we deem not important. Have the Slytherins of our year begin to dismiss them. Keep the older Slytherins and those below us doing the same thing. By having just the Slytherins in our year being dismissive, it will begin to spread that the perpetrators are in our year, which will layer suspicion on the three even more." 

Tom had to admit that Draco was correct in his statements. He sighed heavily, and nodded, agreeing. "From there, tell Pucey and Crabbe what we stated specifically regarding them. Come on, we have to leave before we are late."


	4. Talk With Severus

Draco and Tom were well aware of the eyes which followed them after class. They, specifically of the Gryffindors. The Gryffindors had been eyeing the two all day. Something that did not particularly bother either boy, but it was annoying. More than just annoying, it pissed Tom off, and Draco was getting more angry than just annoyed. 

"It would seem like they think they know something." Tom said softly. Draco sighed. 

"It is not uncommon for them to wrongly believe that they understand the complexity of Slytherins." Draco hummed, with a shrug of his shoulder. "They get it wrong more times than not, however, and it would be best if they simply stopped trying to pry." 

"We need to talk to one of them." Draco clucked his tongue, not exactly happy at that idea. 

"Do we really? It would be best to just deal with it." 

"Draco! Tom!" Both of them turned, watching with impassive eyes as Blaise and Pansy rushed up to them, no worse for wear. It was a good thing they showed up so soon, their Herbology class started soon, and while neither Tom nor Draco had a love for the class they were more than aware of how useful such a class is, which meant that they were willing to endure the class. Learning about various plants would help with potions and poisons. 

"Class is about to start," Draco scolded, with wide eyes. "You were almost late." Pansy gave a disarming smile, trying to avert the topic but Blaise rolled his eyes and elbowed her lightly with a shake of his head. That would not work with Draco, and even less with Tom, which did not stop her from trying to do so anyways. 

"Where were you?" Tom asked, dark eyes trailing them carefully. 

"We were...taking care of important things." Blaise said simply. Draco and Tom's eyes gleamed happily. 

"What did he say?"

"He said he would be more than willing to catch up!" Pansy said in squeals. "I know you haven't seen your cousin in a long while, Draco. He recently decided to reach out. Given what happened with your father I have a feeling it is more than just spending time with you. Someone is going to get a strict talking to." Blaise smirked. Take it up to Pansy to use code. Draco and Tom had instantly caught on. There were, after all, only Ravens in this class, but one never really knew which Ravens would degrade themselves to become carrier pigeons for the Gryffindors. 

"It is about time," Draco growled. "Cousin should have done so earlier..." Tom put a hand on his arm, slowly turning him.

"Now, now, Draco," Tom said softly, "You know your family is busy, all sections. It is useless to get annoyed. After all, you get to see and speak with them now right? No need to be angry over such simple things." 

It was all an act, of course. The cousins were the Weasley Twins. Given the fact that the Malfoys and the Weasleys were something close to like 7th cousins 3 times removed or something like that, it was a code for the Weasleys. The last time Draco had actively spoken to the Weasley Twins had been at the Black manor, and it was the Weasleys who had reached out to Tom and Draco, not the other way around. The strict talking to would be the conversation that they would undoubtedly have. What Draco and Tom had said afterwards was to sell the show. 

It was smooth and flawless. Something that Tom had done in his own time more than once when they had company that could not be fully trusted. Draco and Pansy and Blaise seemed to have done something similar more than once considering how flawless that they managed to pull it off. 

Draco nodded, continuing his act.

"You are right, of course, thank you, Pansy and Blaise." Draco said, standing up once more, regal, anger washed from his eyes as though it had never been there. "When will he come?"

"You should expect some correspondence tonight after dinner. You know," Blaise said, eyes widened as though in happiness and thoughtfulness. "Given how good you have become at Charms, I am sure that you will have a lot more to talk about. You know how much he hated potions." 

And there it was. They would meet in the Charms corridor, room 13. Their potions class was dungeon 13, and Charms was where they would speak, charms corridor then. Tom had to give it to Blaise and Pansy, as well as his Draco, they were all rather good at this. Though he could expect nothing less from these three, all three were extremely powerful wizarding families. 

"Not my fault," Draco pouted. "Potions is my favorite subject." 

That was true. Draco absolutely loved potions. He did his best in that class, and passed with flying colours with practically no effort. That was something that, even though Hermione may be above him only a half a point in marks, was the major difference between the two. Hermione got by as well as she did with a wealth of knowledge of books, and academia. Draco could care less, barely studied, hardly did anything other than the homework which was assigned, waited until the last minute to do most of it, and yet still managed to get high scores. Tom knew that Draco did not particularly like the Muggleborn girl, and he could not really despite that. It was something that annoyed him as much as Draco. If the school wasn't primarily academic based, that Granger girl would have no chance of beating Draco.

Which caused Tom to think of something. Tom had a wonderful idea suddenly. He knew exactly how to get Draco to defeat that muggleborn, he just needed to figure out how to do it. he would speak with the other Slytherin's about it later. After all, though they had many things going on all at once, Tom was sure they could do this one thing. It would be a huge blow to the girl's pride, and after all, they were trying to slowly demolish their following and the trio themselves to get them to get off their high horse. This would be perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

What are we going to do?" Draco asked, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly, watching Severus with bright eyes. He kept his awareness on Tom, the two sitting incredibly close together, having shoved the chairs in Severus' study together to sit closer to each other. Tom was leaning back in his chair, hand on Draco's leg, idly watching the two interact before him, carefully assessing both interactions with keen eyes. Tom was well aware that Severus was one of the few that Draco felt that he could trust, and therefore, while Tom did not trust the man, he was more willingly to enable the man to speak his points. 

"It would be best to simply ensure that everything you do is done subtly, and in a manner which ensures that Dumbledore cannot find something on you." Severus said simply, dark eyes watching the two teens before him. "You both have done very well in ensuring that nothing can be traced back to the Slytherins, and therefore, just continue what you are doing. Dumbledore cannot force you to speak to the Gryffindors, and he cannot force you to stop speaking to them either. So in that regard you are fine, it is the other forces which concern me." Tom nodded, that made sense. "So far, it is his opinion that the Slytherins are the ones causing the ruckus so far, however, he has no proof, nor solid evidence other than the fact that the Slytherins and Gryffindors have been rivals since Goodric and Salazar split ways. However, that is not conclusive, and I refuse to allow Dumbledore to accuse Slytherin students without proof. He has tried to do this before, and I have not stood by it then, and I will not now." 

Tom had to say. Perhaps Severus was seen in such a positive light for a reason. The man was clearly keen and intelligent. His loyalty to Slytherin, while not unexpected, was even more so than many pure blood families that Tom had seen, and it was quite admirable. Though Tom could not say that he actually TRUSTED the man, though he rarely trusted anyone, after all, such things could lead to vast betrayal. Yet this man, while he may not trust him, was useful, that was certain. Especially considering that he was the Slytherin Head of House. 

Tom kept his dark eyes on the older man. He hummed, softly, under his breath, just loud enough for Draco to here, to calm him, allowing Draco relaxing a little bit at the sound, from his slightly tense state. He had noticed, out of the corner of his eyes, that the other had tensed slightly, and that simply would not do. Idly, Tom began stroking down the other's arm, effectively releasing the pent up stress which Draco was carrying still. 

"Do you think that it would be possible to...say..." Tom paused, watching Severus closely, needing to test him, needing to be certain. "Begin to ensure that Dumbledore is no longer within Hogwarts." 

The man's face betrayed, nothing, at least not to the average person. Tom was not, however, the average person. Rarely were Slytherins average in any way shape or fashion of course, otherwise why would they be placed in such a house as Slytherin, known for their unique intelligence, ability to deceive and manipulate when necessary, and ambition which is beyond all others? They would not, most certainly, be average in that sense. Still, beyond the fact that Slytherins themselves were beyond average, Tom more so than that. So, it was with ease that he caught it. The slightly, brief, blink and you will miss it flash within the other...He saw the emotion, brief as it was...it was the eyes. They were always the fall of a perfectly emotionless facade. The flash of interest and curiosity, that was well enough to show Tom that he had a tentative ally.

Tom never really trusted people. He had ally's and those are who followed him, and he knew that he could count on in certain situations with specific scenarios. Those he would easily manage to gather aid from should he need to do something that was out of his abilities. Draco had those people as well. Though Draco was similar to him in his inability to trust, the also have very few people he did trust. That was likely, however, because they knew a lot more about Draco, and Slytherins in general tended to protect their own, even if they did not like them, when it came down to Slytherins, they would be protected by their mates even if they disagreed. 

Ally's, however. Tom could do ally's. He would need them, and in higher places than just Draco's band of school mates. Though it was a good start, and Tom was not one to denote that, especially considering it would have been rather difficult for Draco to manage, even with his name. 

"I think perhaps the first motions could begin in order to ensure such a thing." Severus said simply, leaning back in his chair slightly, one hand under his chin as he stared over at Tom softly, eyes still maintaining curiosity. 

"Good," 

"What exactly is it you are planning to do?" Severus asked, voice low, quiet, and unexpectedly subservient. Tom gathered Draco, not responding to the other's question. Draco just followed Tom without really questioning him. It still unnerved Severus to see someone so easily manage to obtain his god son's trust and obedience without really having to deal with Draco being bratty and trying to defy him every second of the way. It shocked him, continuously, and he doubted that he would really every manage to reach a point in which such a thing did not. 

Tom paused, having gathered Draco fully. He looked at Severus, seeming to contemplate it, really question whether or not it was wise, before finally resting to a conclusion. 

"I want Dumbledore gone. The old man cannot run a school, most certainly not well, and it would have been bad already, but he willingly encourages bias and hatred among the students and does nothing to relieve tensions between the houses, rather encouraging them further. Of course, tensions between Slytherin and Gryffindor will undoubtedly always be there, it is simply because we are both so similar, and yet the exact opposites at the same time. That does not mean that he should simply watch as it increases and allow students to be harmed from it. He has pit a whole school against Slytherin, and now that that tide is changing, now he wishes to do something, when it is HIS Gryffindors how are being thrown against the wall of hatred and inspected closely for their prejudice." Tom shocked his head, dark hair falling into his eyes, gaze surprisingly intense for a teenager. Severus could not quite hold back the shudder that he felt run through his body. "I do not appreciate such things." 

They left, leaving Severus to sit back down, his body shaking slightly. He knew...Knew that everything which Tom had said was true, of course he had experienced it himself when he was a student here, and saw it take place even now as a teacher. He did not approve. Still, he could not help but be curious as to what exactly it was that the boy who had claimed his godson really thought that he could do. Dumbledore was powerful. 

He supposed, however, that everyone had a weakness. Severus just wondered if Dumbledore's was as easy to exploit as Tom was hinting towards.


	6. Chapter 6

They needed to meet with the Twins. They had an established time and place and everything was ready to go, but there were certainly still reservations. Namely the fact that Tom was not very eager to let Draco go anywhere near them, and especially not since the last bout with anyone in the Weasley family had left him panicked and helpless in his room, unable to think, unable to see...just dead to the living world. The after effects had been just as horrible as the beginning, and Draco himself did not really want to have to go through anything similar to that again. He knew that Tom was worried about his safety, and it truly warmed his heart in a fashion which he could not entirely understand. Yet, Draco was not one to allow his fear to rule him. Tom knew that if he could not stop Draco from doing this, then the best thing that he could do was to go along with the boy to try and ensure his safety. 

Draco could also easily understand what Tom was feeling, of course, and he certainly had his own reservations about the whole plan. It was just, they needed to know what the Weasley’s wanted in order to ensure that they did not do something to increase their suspicions. Not that Draco was entirely certain that they could lessen them as it were. However, despite all of the risks which it held, if the Weasley’s were spies for Dumbledore, they would need to know, that way they could act accordingly. For that to happen, Tom had to be close to them, in order to read them, which meant that they would need to meet them. Tom still had not exactly been to keen on the idea, even after Draco had pointed that out. He understood, of course, the reasons why Draco was willing to go head first into this meeting, it did not mean that he had to like it. Then again, Draco understood why. He got the hatred which Dumbledore was held in when it came to Tom, and Draco certainly felt the same way as Tom did. Neither of them particularly liked Dumbledore, and when it came down to it, they both would rather he be kicked out of the school and disgraced if it was possible, something that they were in fact planning on doing. If the Weasley Twins were spies for Dumbledore that put them in even more danger because of the fact that the Twins were students, and it would be easier for them to trail them. They needed to know as much as possible about everything, and despite all of the risks, they knew that it was important for them to do this. Not just that, but Draco could not really help but be curious, and he wanted to know what the Twins wanted from them. Why they really wanted to talk to them. Even further, why they waited until two months into the school year to do so. It was almost Halloween, yet they had made no mention of trying to speak to them until now, which made the two even more cautious. They knew it was unlikely that anything bad would happen, given the two of them, but they could not help but be cautious.   
After all, who knew what the Twins could be up to. Or be put up to at that matter. It was something that they were just entirely uncertain of the outcome, but no matter what, they needed to do this. They had to and they would because it was necessary, even if they felt it...unnerving. 

“Don’t worry,” Draco said softly, not an hour before they were to meet the Twins. “I am sure that everything will work out perfectly fine, we have everything covered, we have gone over every potential.” Draco gently reminded Tom. Tom glared at him darkly.   
“I know!” He hissed. Draco flinched slightly at the tone, but otherwise, did not give any notion of discontent. It was enough for Tom, however, who sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. “I know, I am sorry.” His voice much calmer now. “I am just worried, I hate not knowing what to expect, and I know that we have gone over everything a thousand times, but I still feel as though there is something that we are missing, and that one something is going to throw us off somehow.” 

Draco did not dare interrupt Tom. It was not common that the other admitted that something was bothering him. Slytherins in general had a habit of pretending things were perfectly fine when they really were not. Draco knew that this took some courage. It was the first time that Tom had so openly stated something was bothering him, as well as listing the reasons as to why. Draco was rather surprised at that, for he had not been expecting it. In any way whatsoever. It came as a shock, one which Draco was certain would follow him from now. He was rather flattered that Tom was even willing to share that something was bothering him.   
Furthermore, Draco understood what Tom was feeling. Draco was feeling the same things himself, and he had to admit that there was quite a bit that could go wrong, even though they had prepared for all possible outcomes. They knew that it was not unlikely that something could easily change, causing everything that they had prepared for to collapse. They just had to hope, they had to hope that they would not need any of the contingency plans.  
“At least they are not trying to meet us after curfew,” Draco muttered out softly. Tom smiled faintly. The other was correct, who knew what could happen if they were out and about after curfew, especially considering the current headmaster trying to blame Slytherin without evidence. Not that it would be an easy thing to do, but it would make it an easier case for Dumbledore if he caught Slytherin students out after hours. Tom and Draco simply could not take such a chance, not at this time. Tom and Draco would need to be extremely careful with what they did, as with the rest of the Slytherins.   
“Are you guys coming to dinner?” Blaise questioned, interrupting the quiet conversation that Draco and Tom were having. 

Tom glared up at the other. For all that he was Draco’s friend and confidant, he did not appreciate being cut off. It was not something that he relished in, and he hated it when his conversations were interrupted, important ones or otherwise. He did not like being cut off. It aggravated him quite severely. It would seem that Draco as well was rather annoyed at the interruption, but he merely smiled at Blaise, rather than the dark glare which Tom sported towards the other, and glanced back at Tom, who swiftly schooled his expression into a more neutral phase.   
“Do you want to go to dinner?” Tom was asked, the blue eyes gleaming in Draco’s eyes. Tom smiled, just a little, barely there, and gently brushed the boy’s hair to the side. He hummed softly, as though he were thinking it over.   
He already knew his answer, of course. He did not wish to eat. Dinner was hard enough when he was under Dumbledore’s gaze at all times, he knew that Draco felt something similar during their dinners. Yet, with the looming time when they would finally speak to the Weasley Twins coming over them, he did not think that he would even be able to eat anything, should he desire to.   
“What do you wish?” Tom asked, turning the question around on Draco, who sighed heavily at the obvious redirect.   
“I am not really entirely certain that I could handle dinner at the moment.”  
“That is your answer.” Tom said, directing his words to Blaise, his gaze never once leaving Draco’s. Blaise gave a tight smile and a brief nod before heading out of the Slytherin common rooms.   
Tom knew that Blaise was frustrated at how much time Tom seemed to occupy of Draco’s. It was not entirely the other’s fault that he was feeling petty jealousy, however it did amuse Tom to see it. 

It was not every day which Tom got to see such emotions so clearly visible in another. Tom himself was rather schooled when it came to his emotions, though he knew exactly how to portray them. Draco was also typically in great control over his emotions as well. This meant that there was little if any room for truly studying such emotions. He had seen Draco’s fear and joy up close, but things such as jealousy simply did not exist between the two of them, and as such, Tom was not as well acquainted with such emotions. Though Draco did bring out many different emotions in Tom himself, he could not say that he was used to seeing others portray such emotions as jealousy. He personally felt it an odd emotions to have ties with.

Either way...Both of them could feel the upcoming dread. This meeting could go one of two ways. The Twins may actively wish to speak about important matters, perhaps they were on his side. Yet Tom had his doubts. Draco had spoken to him about his own doubts as well, though they both knew that they needed to go through with this. The Weasley Twins may be incredibly different from their family, but in the end they were still apart of it. They were still holding strong bonds with that family. Even if they said that they wished to help, could they truly say it was to benefit them? Or were they just spies pretending? The two were incredibly nervous. This evening would put that to the test, and everything had to go as planned. Or, as close to planning as they had been capable of.


	7. Chapter 7

Despite their reservations, they went ahead with the meeting. Not that they would deny going to such a meeting when there was the risk of them finding something that was important. It was important that they glean as much information from the Weasley Twins as possible, otherwise the whole point of their going to the meeting would be useless. They were still a little worried that the Weasley Twins had something up their sleeves, and would betray them and they would be ambushed by who knows how many people, or which people, but they were prepared for such a case. They would not hold back if it was necessary to keep them safe. Tom had already Owled Lucius to ensure that if they were injured at any point in time in the school, they would report it and he was to bring it up to the Council. After all, an heir to the ancient and noble house being injured? It would be easy to claim that Lucius had not received word of his son being injured, and bring it up to the council and question why exactly he had not been notified. After all, it was a common necessity . Such a thing would only help them, not hinder them. 

Still, they would rather that they were not injured, or anything of the like. It would be hard to fight themselves out of a potential ambush, but they also knew that they would need whatever information it was that the Twins could grant them. If necessary, they had a way to turn the unfortunate situation into a fortunate one, but neither Tom nor Draco wanted to even begin to deal with the whole problems that being injured and in the infirmary would cause. They did not want to be confined to one area, either. 

"Tom, do not worry," Draco said softly as they swiftly headed up to the Charms corridor. "I am sure that we will be capable of dealing with this. While the Twins are definitely pranksters, their pranks have never gone so far as to severely injure someone." Tom hummed, and gave a curt nod to Draco's attempt at reassurance. 

"Yes, well, they had never had to deal with the entire school lashing out against Gryffindor either." Tom gently reminded the younger boy. "Now that the tables are turned there are many things that could happen, or could go wrong. Especially since the Twins tend to be incredibly emotional, though generally happy, and emotions almost always cloud another's judgement." 

"I suppose, that is why Dumbledore, despite all of his faults, is so well respected in many ways. The man easily manages to manipulate people. Thank goodness he is not a Slytherin." 

"That man would have been eaten alive in Slytherin." Tom responded swiftly, voice low and slightly annoyed. Draco tilted his head, slightly, considering what Tom had spoken. 

"You are right," Draco agreed. 

They were now at the Charms corridor, only a few moments before their meeting was to take place, and they waited. Neither was able to really figure out what they should expect from this. Though they had prepared for the worst, they also desperately hoped that the worst would not actually come through. Still, it was a dangerous thing that they were doing, and Tom had done his best, with the help of Draco and his friends, to try and eliminate all risks possible without actively bringing them with. He did not doubt his or Draco's magical ability, and he did not want to potentially bring suspicion by having more than just Tom and Draco aligned during the meeting. To have others present would likely do no good, just more harm, and Tom would not allow such things.

The Twins came much sooner than either Tom or Draco were really expecting. They had expected the two to be a few minutes late, but surprisingly, they were on time, and had serious looks on their faces. Tom and Draco just watched them, leaning against the wall, hands crossed over their chests. 

"Weasley," Draco said, voice soft, cultured, but with a slightly warning edge. 

"Malfoy, Riddle," The Twins said amicably.

"We heard you had wanted to meet with us. Despite our, reservations of the act of doing so, we went ahead and agreed." Tom said, swiftly taking the conversation straight to the point. "As I am sure that you are aware, neither of us has much time, and the Slytherin Common Room is quite far from here, so I would ask that you make your time count. It is very little, after all, and a second meeting is not assured." The Twins nodded quickly, noting the dark gleam in the Riddle boy's eyes. 

"We were just wondering..." 

"...Why you had..."

"...left us out of the..."

"...fight between you and Gryffindor." The Twins spoke intermittently but the concept was quite clear. 

Draco and Tom supposed that it was quite a good question. After all, they had no reason to leave the Twins out of most of the tricks which the Slytherin house was doing, and yet they had. It would only make sense that the group was rather curious about it. If Tom was being honest, he had not really expected them to notice in the first place. 

"Draco," Tom said simply, raising an eyebrow. 

"I like you two. Not too much of course, but you were never...too hostile, at least not as much as the other Gryffindor students, and I fully have enjoyed the pranks which you have pulled since my time began at Hogwarts. I asked Tom to try and help leave you out of it, he agreed to do so as long as it was in his ability. He vouched for you, I suppose you could say."

Tom smirked inwardly. His Draco was quite good at these sorts of things. Managing to not only make sure it seemed that he himself was not responsible, nor Tom. It led the Twins into thinking that there was another person behind their actions. Of course, there was not, but they were well aware that Dumbledore had likely commissioned the Twins to try and snatch information from them. Even if the guise was just that they were curious. 

"You enjoyed our pranks?" 

"Truly?"

"Of course, if you were not so clearly Gryffindors I fear we could have been friends. Unfortunately that cannot be the case. Not to mention my father hates yours, for admittedly, rather decent reasons if one truly knows the reasons behind the hatred. There is no way either of us could have been friends with such hatred between our family Patriarchs. Not that I would want to become friends. Lately the behavior of all the Gryffindors has been abysmal." Draco said primly. "Still, I had not expect that my request would actually be granted." 

"There is not really any reason to know for sure why you were left out of the recent goings on between the Slytherin and the Gryffindors." Tom said simply, with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"I dare not request much further into the reason either." Draco admitted. 

The twins looked rather put out. Clearly they had not gotten the information that they had expected, or wanted. Not that it bothered Draco or Tom much. They had done what they had come to do, and this information would be passed to Dumbledore likely as soon as the next twenty-four hours. 

"If you will excuse us," Tom said simply. "We really must be getting back to the dorms now."


	8. Chapter 8

As they had initially thought, the Twins had likely given all their information to Dumbledore, and it was very good that they had the foresight to realize that the Twins were likely being put up to the whole meeting them in the first place by Dumbledore, because if the Twins truly did give all of the information which Tom and Draco had dutifully doled out in their meeting, it would lead the old idiot to believe that there was a third party at work, not Tom and Draco, causing all of the turn against Gryffindors to happen. It would throw the suspicion off of the students, and more on other aspects. Though Dumbledore would like to believe that it was Tom, undoubtedly, he would not be able to really think that either. After all, though the other fully believed that Tom was Voldermort's son, and not Voldermort's younger self, it was this preconceived bias that the old man had against him which would instantly have him suspect Tom as Voldermort's so called son, rather than someone else. Yet, because of all of the subtle hints implying someone else calling the shots, and the fact that Tom was under intense scrutiny from everyone who was a Dumbledore sympathizer in the Hogwarts Staff, there would be no way that the old man would be able to claim that it was him and not someone else. 

As it was, they seemed to have been correct in their assumptions that the Twins had been working for Dumbledore because though they had no outright proof, it was rather coincidental that Dumbledore called a staff meeting not a few days after their first meeting with the Twins. They would be that there would likely be other meetings, and Tom and Draco had to be careful of what they let slip. Tom and Draco had both called in Blaise and Pansy and let them know not to speak to any of the Gryffindors outside of the original plans unless they were ordered by either Tom or Draco directly to do so. Blaise and Pansy had agreed of course. They could not really, not agree. Draco had asked them, and Tom had asked Draco to ask them so they were really forced to do what they had been asked. Not that they would have refused even if they were given the choice, because they would not. Blaise and Pansy were almost hilariously loyal to Draco, and it was really quite impressive to see.

They, as Slytherins and the Slytherin house as a whole, had to take every precaution after all. The Gryffindors or the spies within the school that Dumbledore had undoubtedly placed would be searching for any information that would slip. They needed to make sure that no such information slipped that they did not want to slip out. It was all about what was given, and how it was given, and when it was given. Otherwise, consequences could ensue, and those were things that they really did not want to have to worry about along with everything else. As it were, Blaise and Pansy were the only ones with the inner knowledge of what they were doing and the plans which they were bringing to the fore, barring Severus, and he knew very little, as they had intended. After all, Severus had more interaction with Dumbledore than Pansy and Blaise both did. It was wiser for Severus to know just as much as they needed him to know in order for him to be able to act appropriately, and nothing more. As such, it was incredibly important that Blaise and Pansy keep as quiet as possible. They both trusted that Blaise and Pansy would be careful. 

Well, more like Draco trusted them and Tom trusted Draco. After all, Tom did not get to where he was by trusting random people. He was never one to trust people. It served him quite well to be cautious. IT was rather important, when it comes down to trusting people. Wise to be rather cautious. especially in these times. With Dumbledore having as much influence as he did, Tom would shudder what it would be like should he have less mistrust. The old man likely already knew that he cared about Draco to more than just a friendly extent. Though DUmbledore did not think of him as the Voldermort he knew, but rather as that man's son, it did little to convince the man that he was not exactly like his so called father. The man was far more prejudiced than he managed to lead others to believe. Something which continued to anger Tom. 

Though he hated Dumbledore based off of principle, the man had done more than enough to anger him enough to make him want to easily destroy the man. He was in a very precarious position at the moment though, and he wanted to rid the school of Dumbledore. He would need to be careful as to how he and Draco both went on from this point forwards. For all Dumbledore was blind he was not entirely stupid. Stupider than Tom? Yes, stupid off principle, no. Otherwise the man would not have been able to charm almost everyone that he had met after all.

He would not allow anything go wrong, and he was determined to speak with Severus about what would be going on with this staff meeting of his. Tom knew that Draco would agree to help him figure out what had gone on in the staff meeting, as of now however, he needed to remember there was a positive to all of this. 

The Twins. They were basically their people to play off of. They could feed the Twins whatever information they wanted Dumbledore to know, and ensure that they kept any information that they did not wish Dumbledore to know from him. Of course they would need to be careful. They could not feed Dumbledore wrong information the entire time, else the other man would get suspicious. He may be an idiot the majority of the time, but he was somewhat observant, Tom had to give him that.


	9. Chapter 9

Tom dragged Draco out of bed. The other had been rather tired, as he and Tom had spent several hours discussing the next steps to their plans and such. Draco was actually quite the interesting person for all the various ideas that he could come up with. Tom did not really know which one to actually focus on. It was almost impossible to find one idea that was the best out of all the ones that the other had proposed. They could not write them down, definitely not. Both Tom and Draco were well aware the risks and dangers posed by writing things down. Sure, there were steps which could be taken to ensure that nothing would be visible to another person, but Draco just felt anxious about having any physical evidence. Though Tom would never admit it, he liked the fact that Draco was conscious of the dangers of leaving behind any physical representation of their plans. Once again, they could always burn it should they use paper, but then what was the point in really writing them down in the first place? There was no point. 

Still, they had some semblance of what they wanted to continue to do to mislead the Twins, and by the Twins Dumbledore as well. They had to be careful with what they said, and they had to be even more careful not to accidentally contradict themselves. It would be rather dangerous. They had to keep their stories straight, and they had equally instructed the others not to speak to anyone about questions regarding why they were doing this. Let the old man try and figure it out. Tom would like to see him floundering trying to understand who the supposed ‘mastermind’ of this whole operation was when they were really sitting right in front of his very eyes. Though Dumbledore did not think that Tom was Tom Riddle, the Dark Lord, he did believe that Tom was that man’s son. Suspicion naturally would fly on him almost immediately from his eyes. 

Tom could not have such things interfering with what he wanted to do. There was too much to do, and Tom was not about to have to watch his every move and second of every day outside of the Slytherin common room. As such, he and Draco had been devising various ways to try and figure out something that would help...lean suspicion which was likely already being thrown on him, off of him.It was not easy to find something that would work. They had spent quite a long time through the night trying to find something that would be more then capable of doing so. 

They had done quite a bit that night, and Tom was actually quite pleased with what they had come up with. Draco was happy that he made Tom happy, and now Tom had to drag Draco out of bed so that they were not late to their breakfast.

Tom and Draco both still had trouble eating sometimes. After all, it was never easy to eat such vast amounts of food after being almost starved for most of that person’s life. At the orphanage, it was quite often first come first serve, and Tom hated the other children quite a bit. He typically stayed to himself, as such, he tried to avoid the rush of breakfast, lunch, and dinner, mostly returning later then the other kids so not to get trampled by everyone’s stampeding to the counter. Draco, while not having to worry about the same exact thing, certainly had his own problems. Really, Tom had to remind himself to destroy Lucius little by little for the damage that he had caused Draco. Granted the other had not known that Tom would take so fiercely to the boy, and likely had never thought much of it, but now that he had, Tom decided that it was important that he punish Lucius rather severely for the harsh actions and bad parenting. 

Not yet, however, Tom unfortunately needed the other in good condition to do what he wanted to do. They were in the midst of change in Hogwarts, and he needed someone to help keep an eye on what was going outside of Hogwarts and keep him properly informed. Lucius, at such a pristine position, was perfect for that. Not to mention that he had some sort of fake friendship with the Minister, so he was even more perfect for the job. Tom was not about to go on a vengeance spree when it would cause more damage to his overall plan then he wished. He would just have to wait until after his plans were completed before he destroyed the other man. 

“Draco,” Tom said, voice lifting in his annoyance. He could not help it, these thoughts of vengeance and such were really getting to him, and after all, he had been fruitlessly trying to wake the other for a good minute now. Tom was about to just throw a water spell over the other and force him awake that way. It would probably be more effective then Tom’s whispers and muttering as those were clearly not working. Before he managed to do that, Draco stirred, and Tom smirked. 

A few seconds later, Draco fell from his bed to the floor, and opened his eyes to stare at Tom with annoyed and betrayed eyes. 

“You refused to wake up.” Tom said as an explanation shrugging his shoulders idly. “I did try, be lucky I didn’t use a water spell to just force you awake. That would have been far more unpleasant.” Tom almost laughed at the disgusted look on Draco’s face at the thought of a water spell. That would be most unpleasant as a matter of fact, and Draco did not like the idea in any way whatsoever. He had never been woken by water, and Draco planned to keep it that way in the foreseeable future as well. 

“Why did you wake me up? We stayed up late tonight. I need my sleep,” Draco whined softly. Tom rolled his eyes.

“You also need to eat, so get up, and get dressed. Breakfast is important, and we forewent dinner to study.” Tom said simply. 

“Fine,” Draco growled, throwing his hands up in the air. Tom was amused at the other’s antics. 

He watched as the other grabbed his things and escaped into the bathroom which was adjacent to the bedroom. He should really stop indulging the boy so much...But he just could not help it. Though, if anyone else had said such a thing to him, Tom could not say that they would remain...completely intact. 

Draco was different though.


	10. Chapter 10

So they had the entire plan down to perfection. It would be perfect, as long as everyone did their part that was. They were Slytherins, though, and any decent Slytherin was at the very least able to fake certain emotions, or get others to believe that they were feeling certain ones. Or project a certain feeling. Or, should those prove complicated for whatever reason, at the very minimum they were capable of causing others to think a certain way without specifically steering them in that direction with their words. Slytherins were politicians after all, and most of the time they needed to be capable of speaking without speaking, and lying without lying. This, this was much different however. Draco and Tom needed actors. Good actors. Wonderful actors, and those which were absolutely perfect with their ability to fake emotions that it would be a practical science. Draco and Tom had spent quite a long time perfecting this specific plan, that they needed to be able to ensure that Dumbledore, who would be their main audience, saw nothing wrong with any part of the performance. The man was shrewd, both Tom and Draco needed to acknowledge such a thing, however it was not bad. What was annoying was Dumbledore's propensity for ensuring that no matter what information came up he could not allow his prejudice to clear his conscious. 

They were about to force Dumbledore to do some reckoning. Some questioning of his abilities. If, as they believed, Dumbledore did what it was that they expected him to do, even in the slightest, their plan would work perfectly, and would be rather fantastic. Though, even if the old bastard did not do as they expected, it would still work, just perhaps a bit differently then what they had previously anticipated. However, they knew that since, either way, their plan would have the effect that they wanted (they had ensured this with painstaking talks and hours of contemplating every possible route that this could take) Dumbledore would be faced with some interesting new evidence, and almost the entire Slytherin populace that was in the know was mentally vibrating with excitement. It was something that was long in coming, Dumbledore having to question himself and his ability to see past his anger and prejudice towards the Slytherins, and that was precisely what they were finally ensuring with their plan. It would not be easy, of course, and it would take a certain perfection of acting that had caused both Tom and Draco to be incredibly picky with who they chose. Draco would normally just pick Pansy and Blaise as the two were astounding at acting. However, that had posed potential complications. Which both Tom and Draco had acknowledged. 

The fact remained that Draco was friends with Pansy and Blaise and they each other quite well, and got along very decently with each other. They often were talking together and Draco, Pansy, and Blaise were well known to be great friends. This was well known among Hogwarts with how often the boy was seen with them And how often they just simply were together. Whether that be in the library, or wandering around. Though it was not as often as Draco with Crabbe and Goyle, that was because those two were protection more then friends. Though Draco did hold some degree of respect, even if he despised their manner. They were also in the same year as Draco, and as such it was not necessarily ideal to use them. They wanted someone of a higher year. It would work far better should they use someone of a higher year, to truly ensure their act was perfected. Draco and Tom had questioned really what the ideal person in such a case was. It was difficult, because Draco, while he knew all of the Slytherins and made it a point to be aware of each of their abilities, Draco and Tom wanted something that was rather difficult to do, and neither of them would accept something such as failure. 

It was because of this that many were hesitant. Of course Draco and Tom could both just as easily demand that they do what they wanted and that would be that, they would not dare disagree, but Tom and Draco wanted to ensure that everything was perfect and that there were no potential discrepancies. They needed someone willing to do this for them. Someone who was good and was more then capable, AND that would be willing to do it, despite their fear and respect of the duo. To find such a person was rather difficult, as the weight of failure would way heavily on anyone in such a situation. 

They did, in the end, finally figure out a person that was more then willing to help them. Pucey. He was not a prominent family, not as much as Draco’s own, or Tom’s Wizarding family line, but he was definitely capable. Tom and Draco both had questioned him, interrogated him extensively as well. They had also forced the other to showcase his abilities. After all, they had to be perfectly sure that this would end well. Once they had deemed the other perfect, they were quite excited for this afternoon. 

While, yes, this was a slight detour from their main plan, both Tom and Draco had decided that as long as they were careful, it would have incredibly useful aspects in the near future. Both Tom and Draco were tired with the over scrutiny, and though this may not get rid of that entirely, it would at least lessen it slightly, something that both of them were quite fond of. Furthermore, the Trio still were suffering at the hands of the other Slytherins. Gossip was quite a useful tool should it be used properly. Pansy was probably the perfect and most well rounded person with regards to gossip then anyone that To had ever met, which was saying something because Tom himself had been quite up to date with the gossip during his time at Hogwarts. 

They certainly had not forgotten their main plan of ensuring the suffering of the people who had caused Draco and himself suffering during their unfortunate stay at the Black residence, but this detour was rather necessary. One which would become quite useful in the long run.


	11. Chapter 11

They had spent quite a long time trying to find out a time when Dumbledore would be around so that they would be capable of putting their plan into play, or at the very least the Twins. Not that it was particularly difficult, the difficult part was trying to find a place that was secluded and not so often visited enough that it would work well enough. Or at the very least that they would be able to drive Dumbledore to follow them to a more secluded place. They had to try and figure out which was a better option, and in the end both Tom and Draco, as well as Pucey agreed it would be better fit for their scheme to try and drive Dumbledore to a more secluded place as it would make better sense. 

Their plan in action, they decided it would be best to do it just before curfew. Which posed more complications because they needed to know Dumbledore's schedule. It did not take much effort, but it was somewhat difficult to force the pieces to fit well together. Once they managed, well, it had worked quite well.

They had caught Dumbledore as he was headed back up to his office after meeting with one of the Professors. Naturally, the whole situation played as well as they had thought....

"Come on!" Pucey hissed, having grabbed Draco by the back of his collar, dragging him forwards. Draco stumbled and growled.

"Pucey! Stop! Father will not stand..."

"Silence!" Pucey growled. They both paused, a small smirk playing on Draco's face as they both realized they had caught the old idiot's attention. Pucey, however, knew better then to allow such a thing. After all, it would not do if Dumbledore had happened to see, though he doubted it, and it made him quite nervous to do so, he would, for the sake of the plan. "You think something is funny?" Pucey glared at Draco who, lowered his eyes, biting his lower lip. "I would think you would have thought twice considering what happened last time. Apparently not." 

"Please, let's be honest. he doesn't care what happens as long as the end result is what he wants." Draco glared right back, standing defiantly. Pucey grit his teeth, grasping the front of Draco's robes and turning sharply, dragging him further into the corridor. They tred lightly, happy for this once that they were more light of their feet then the old man. They could hear his footfalls echoing after them. 

Right as they noticed Dumbledore actively paying attention, Pucey shoved Draco into a wall, arm at his neck. Draco's eyes flashed angrily, but Pucey ignored the shrill of fear which crawled down his spine at such a look.

"He is not happy."

"And? Neve really is, thought you would have noticed." 

"What is going on?" Tom entered, as smoothly as they had expected. Pucey swallowed, holding back his nervousness at what he was hoping would not end in Riddle disposing of his body. 

Grabbing Draco roughly and shoving him onto his knees, he watched as a spark of surprise and slight anger entered Riddle's own typically blank eyes. He pushed back his fear and continued with their ruse. Holding a hand to the back of Draco's neck and pushing it down, he turned to look at Riddle, fully emerged into his role now. 

"Well, if it isn't young Tom." Tom grit his teeth, but held back complaint. 

"What are you doing out so late. It is almost curfew, and we really do not need to be getting into detention because of you."

"Why, have you not heard?" Pucey asked, a small tilt of his head. "Apparently, you are not working well enough." Tom inhaled sharply. 

"That has nothing to do with anything. The plan is working fine." A glare aimed at Pucey continued forwards. 

"I fear there are those who disagree, young Riddle." Pucey dug his nails into the back of Draco's neck, causing Tom to startle forwards at the gasp of pain, but Pucey held one hand up, pausing him in his tracks, Tom's eyes bleeding anger and barely restrained violence. "He just wants to make sure that you are aware of your situation. After all, not everyone would be willing to help the Dark Lord's son." A small smirk played at Pucey's mouth as Tom, stiffened.

"Maybe not. That has nothing to do with Malfoy, though. If your ever so esteemed master has something to say, perhaps he should take it up with me, alone." 

"Nice try," Pucey spoke, laughter within his voice apparent. "You think nobody can tell? It is so obvious that you hold this boy in high regard. Anyone with eyes can see it. All I have to do is..." the hand around Draco moved from the back of his neck to the front, and Tom's fists clenched angrily. "this, and you become totally helpless." 

"Okay, okay," Tom sighed, breath shaking expertly. Draco just stayed still, head down, eyes closed. 

"Aww, see, how romantic." Pucey mocked. "Speed it up. I have great respect for you, but that will mean nothing and I won't be able to help you if you don't hurry it up. I can see how well you are doing, but unfortunately our dearest friend does not agree. And...well...who knows what would happen to this little one if he becomes more restless." 

"We will," Tom said, voice resigned. "Just...we just need a few more weeks. That is all." Pucey hummed. 

"Hopefully your attempts are enough by then. Second chances? No such thing. With the leverage..." Pucey said softly, tilting Draco's head upwards. "I would hate to see something bad happen."

Pucey dropped his hold and Tom ran over to Draco, frantically checking over him.

"Are you okay?" Draco nodded. 

It had been quite the draining performance. For all of them. If Draco had not been in the same area the moment they had exited Dumbledore's nearly invisible presence, and had Pucey not profusely apologized, Tom would have marred the elder Slytherin on the spot for daring to be so bold. 

Hopefully, the performance was enough. They would know soon enough. Judging by the previous experiences, Dumbledore would either try to get someone to talk to them, or personally ask them to his office. 

Whichever was the case, this was the first seed of doubt that they had so expertly planted. They would just have to be more careful to ensure that it was nurtured. That way the suspicion was taken off Draco and Tom. They would have more leeway should such things happen.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been risky. Tom had been so furious with Pucey that Draco swore that he would have crucio'ed him without thought moments after Dumbledore left if he had not been so preoccupied. As of now, Draco was still somewhat worried about that possibility. Tom was rather possessive after all, and he did not appreciate people threatening him, or taking what he considered his. Now, Draco usually would balk at being referred to as an object of fascination, but Tom was just...a little bit different. Draco supposed that a lot of exceptions were made for Tom, then again he did practically scare his father off of him, so Tom would be his sole savior until such a time he proved he was not fit otherwise.

"Tom," Draco said, a small shake to his head as Tom was still seething. Draco wanted and he would just wander straight down to breakfast, but with Tom being so angry, Draco already knew that it was a horrible plan. The moment he saw Pucey, until Draco could ensure that Tom would not loose himself he could not leave the room. Tom had managed to barely allowed Pucey to even leave the scene. It was mere luck that Tom was more worried about his well being then anything else otherwise Draco was almost certain the he would have just walked over to the man and hexed the life out of him.

Even then, Draco was still not too sure that the boy would not. It had taken Draco a while to assure Tom that he was fine last night and even then he doubted that Tom truly believed him, but this was Tom that he was talking about. The boy probably felt his emotions, or at least dipped into his mind slightly to see if he was telling the truth. Was he truly fine? Somewhat. If he perhaps neglected to mention that his head had been spinning and that he had been somewhat actively terrified the moment Pucey grabbed at his neck then that was a sheer coincidence. It would not do to have a dead body. Not at this point in time at least. It would ruin their plan quite a bit, and Draco simply refused to allow such things. They were so close to manage it their revenge, and Tom's anger was definitely Understandable, but also not necessary given the situation. they had planned this. Though, Draco would be the first to admit that perhaps Pucey had taken things just a little bit further then he necessarily needed to. However, it led to an incredibly convincing performance, one which even Draco was impressed, which was incredibly difficult to do on a good day. It had also most certainly not been a good day.

"Tom, please, it was just part of the performance. he even apologized once we got back to the dorms." Draco assured softly, gently watching as Tom paced the room, eyes still blazing. He had been like this since they had returned, barely managing to get Tom to rest, and when Draco had woken, he was pacing the room once more.

"He hurt you," Tom hissed darkly, eyes flashing angrily as he watched Draco. They had come quite a long way since their first meeting. Draco no longer flinched at the sight of Tom's anger as long as it was not directed at him. Nor did Draco cower at the hiss of his vowels when he spoke whilst frustrated or angry. "I know that he did, Draco," Tom said, his words becoming just barely softer towards the edges, calming himself down slightly, as he turned to look at Draco, assessing him visually. "You claiming that you are fine is besides the point. I could tell." The anger was still present in his words as he said the last part. With a sigh, Draco rolled his eyes, unable to really help himself at this point.

"Tom, we talked about this before. It was necessary for the performance." He said once again, watching ad Tom grit his teeth. He did not like it when Draco pointed things out more then once. Tom said that it implied he had not contemplated it the first time. For once, however, Tom did not comment on it, the tense atmosphere levying itself just slightly. 

"He took it too far." Tom growled angrily, eyes flashing with the force of it once again.

"Perhaps," Draco admitted, after all Pucey had gone a bit further then either of them had believed that he would. Partially because Pucey did respect both of them, and partially because he had been terrified of Draco before Tom, and now with Tom added to the equation, his fear had been doubled, but his respect overwhelmed that. "But...if Dumbledore believed it then it worked would it not have?" Tom grit his teeth and turned his head away from Draco's wide eyes. He could not forgive such a thing, and watching Draco would make him want to concede. He was not one to concede. Draco just sighed heavily. 

"Fine, how about we make a deal." 

That caught Tom's attention, as Draco knew that it would. While Tom knew that he was likely being manipulated by the youth, he would allow it...just this once.

"What sort of...deal?" Tom asked, somewhat hesitant. It was never wise to head into a deal with a Malfoy unprepared. Even if he was the Heir of Slytherin. Sometimes Tom swore the young Malfoy was perhaps a bit more Slytherin then himself, and he was the heir of the great Salazar himself. 

"If Dumbledore bought the performance, you do not hurt Pucey. After all, we may need him for further performances."

"I am sure that we could find someone else," Tom muttered under his breath. Draco started at him, unblinkingly. "Fine. Should Pucey's performance prove...adequate, then I suppose I shall spare him, for you. Should his attempts have failed I shall effectively dispose of him and none shall hear from him again." 

"Thank you," Draco said, a small smile playing at his lips. 

Tom would not dare admit it out loud, but a smile on Draco's lips was most definitely welcome. The youth had been so stressed lately. Not that Tom himself was not stressed, the entire situation of turning a school against the long believed righteous Gryffindors was certainly not easy in any way and he doubted that it would get any easier.


	13. Forcing Doubt

Draco did not look at Dumbledore, but his scowl was still as ever present upon his face. He did not want to talk to Dumbledore, and if it were not for the fact that should they not it would ruin the entire plan Draco would not be here. Though, he had to admit, he and Tom had come up with a basically fool proof plan. Despite Draco's inherent dislike of having to be within the man's presence, Tom was right. They needed him off their backs in order for their plan to actively succeed. They could not let Dumbledore begin to get suspicious. The man may be annoying but he was powerful, and capable. Which was likely the main reason they agreed to do this in the first place, otherwise what was the point? Sure, they may despise Dumbledore, but, the main thing remained that despite their dislike of the old man, he was more then able to make their lives miserable if given the chance, for now. Of course, such things would not be true soon enough, but they were now. 

Tom, as opposed to Draco, made himself comfortable in the chair adjacent to the man's desk. Draco did not, though he did move closer to Tom, standing behind him. It was an interesting position, but Draco did not much care. Tom understood him more then this old man would, let him come to his conclusions. Draco did not really care enough at the moment. He did not loose eye contact with Dumbledore as he did so either. He did not want to let the other person out of his sight. It was dangerous. Who knew what Dumbledore would do...what he was capable of. Draco knew that if the old man decided to actively curse them there was little he could do, but he was powerful enough in his own right. He would at the very least manage to get him and Tom out of the room...hopefully. 

"I heard some...interesting things lately." Dumbledore said, settling in his chair, peering down at them with a small glint of sympathy in his eyes. Draco nearly bristled, if it were not for the facade that he had to put on. Him and Tom had talked this out before, and he would not be the one who made them fail. IT was not the Malfoy way to fail, after all. For as cruel as his father was, Draco would like to think that perhaps that was the reason his father strived so hard to make him perfect. Malfoys did not fail. It was not within their genes, and they were not ones to bow down o failure, ever. Such things just simply were not in their nature. He knew that this likely did not have anything to do with the fact that his father was a cruel bastard, but...he would dare to hope after all. Who knows how Abraxas treated his son? Maybe...Maybe it was just what his father knew? Draco would hope so continuously, though he would not allow Tom to know that he was having such thoughts, the other would be profusely mad. 

However, Draco forced himself to focus, he needed to be present, at this point in time. He could not allow himself to drift, as he was want to do at times. So he made sure to pay very close attention, both to Tom, upon whom he had his hand resting atop his shoulder, and to Dumbledore, who he was watching incredibly carefully. 

"Is that so?" Draco asked, tilting his head to the side lightly, his eyes dark as he watched Dumbledore, his fingers slightly digging a bit too harshly into Tom's shoulder. Tom, for his part, did not react. Though Draco did notice and forcibly relaxed his fingers, a silent apology passing through him. 

"I was just wondering if there was anything...difficult, going on with you two recently." Dumbledore said with his ever so pitiful smile. Draco hated pity, but the way Dumbledore gave it made him want to claw the man's eyes out. 

Draco swallowed nervously, his fingers tightening once more on Tom's shoulders, this time tight enough that it caused the other boy to wince, before glaring up at him. Draco plucked his fingers from the other's shoulders, finally looking away from Dumbledore, grasping his wrists before his body, and leaning on the chair behind Tom.

"I..." Draco hummed. "Do not believe there is anything, Sir." Draco gave enough hesitation in his voice, to make it believable, after all, they had a role. Dumbledore, as Draco had intended, did not believe him when he said that, and it was quite clear. 

"To be candid with you two, I know that something is going on." The bastard said gently. Draco glared at the Professor, before glancing to the side and breathing in deeply. 

"Look, Headmaster," He began slowly. "I am not too sure that you quite understand..." 

"I heard you, and Tom, getting threatened." Draco jerked his head up to Dumbledore, his eyes conveying fear, before he expertly masked the fake emotion. 

"We were not getting threatened!" Tom interjected, finally deigning to speak. He leaned forwards, his eyes blazing, pinning Dumbledore with his stare. "It was simply a friendly reminder, is all. Who would dare threaten Draco Malfoy, after all." Tom said with a strained laugh. He leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms over his chest, watching Dumbledore with careful eyes. 

"Headmaster, perhaps you saw the exchange wrong is all," Draco suggested with a shrug of his shoulder. "It happens, but, We were not being...threatened." 

"Draco, Tom, it is okay." Dumbledore said with a soft voice. "I am not going to judge you or anything. You can feel free to tell me what happened, and I can then take the appropriate actions against the student who threatened you." 

"Headmaster," Draco said, his voice taking a stern edge to it now, having true and well lost his patience with this idiot. Take action? Did this man truly think that they would allow such a thing? As Slytherins? That they would allow their reputation be put in danger for something as simple as being threatened? As though they had not regularly been threatened before? "We are fine. I am sure you are just misunderstanding the situation. There is no need to take corrective action. We are are both fine." He said, with a small laugh. "Seriously. No need to worry." Draco said confidently, knowing as he did so the same words would instill doubt in Dumbledore's mind.


	14. Chapter 14

Draco was nervous now, not wanting to stay a moment longer in this room, with this man. He tugged gently at Tom's sleeves, a small sound working through the back of his throat, his eyes wide and pleading as he looked down at Tom. He would not dare pull Tom away from where he was seated, but he could...he could ask. subtly, of course because they needed Dumbledore to wonder, but not be assured. That was the important factor after all. Dumbledore was keeping a close eye on them at the moment after all, and it would not do to go too overboard. 

Tom got the message and, flicking the sleeves of his robes, he stood from where he had previously been seated. Draco moved close behind him, walking from around the chair. It was time to go. They both had gotten what they wanted and it was important to ensure that Dumbledore began to stop suspecting that the two of them, or any of the Slytherins in all honesty, were direct culprits. After all, it would engage Dumbledore's curiosity, and after that they could pin the blame on someone else. It would not be too hard, and they just had to ensure that they had all the ground work laid out. 

After all, it was not easy trying to trick an entire student body. Slytherins were more then capable, but at the same time, there were things that took great care and attention to detail. Draco had been right, Tom mused, Dumbledore was dangerous, and until they managed to shoo him out, they had to play the man before he tried to play them. Not that they would fall for Dumbledore's petty tricks, but even still. It was best to one up the old Gryffindor before he managed to do so to them. Or try at least. Dumbledore may be a fool but he was still powerful. 

"If that is all," Tom said curtly.

"Actually, I have a few questions." Dumbledore said. Draco bit the inside of his cheek to keep from speaking out of turn. Tom tilted his head up to Dumbledore. He sighed heavily, but assented. There was not much he could do other then answer, or avoid the answer. They did need to throw Dumbledore off their scent for the moment after all. 

"What, pray tell, may that be?" Tom asked, keeping the ire from his voice. 

"I have noticed that there have been some rather interesting changes, among your fellow Slytherins." Draco furrowed his brows, appearing confused. 

"Headmaster, I am not sure what you mean. What is your question?" He asked, his voice gentle, soft. 

"I mean, do you know anything about that?" 

Tom almost laughed from the audacity of this man. Did Dumbledore truly think that they were going to out their own house? What sort of idiot was he? He chalked it up to foolish Gryffindorian thinking. Even them, many a Gryffindor would sooner die then betray a friend, though Tom would never die to save anyone, though kill...that was a different story. 

Draco was having similar thoughts. It was absolutely inane that he would think that Tom or himself would give up their own house. They were Slytherins, they protected each other, even if they did not like each other. They presented a picture of utter house unity outside of the common room. It was dangerous otherwise and such danger always led to much worse things later on down the road. Something that they were not willing to allow. 

Though both would admit, the Slytherin house had changed quite a bit lately. Due to Draco and Tom's relationship a lot of things had changed among the house. Despite that, it was not as though these changes were too negative in nature. They were expected. Tom was the Heir of Slytherin, and he was in a romantic relationship with the Prince of Slytherin. The two had spent the entire summer together, along with an unfortunate residence at the House of Blacks with the Weasley family. Obviously some things were bound to change.

"Ah," Draco said gently. He looked up at the folly old man with wide eyes. "My housemates are quite protective is all," He said with a small shrug of his shoulders. "After hearing about the impromtu things which happened between myself and my father and Tom and his father, it was quite the reaction. This only doubled when they realized I had been forced to stay with the Weasleys," Tom could not help but give a small smirk at the disdain Draco had not been quite able to cover upon saying the name. "Needless to say, they were quite worried. Since then they have been perhaps a bit too enthusiastic to ensure that I am safe." Draco smiled at the Professor, a picture of calmness. "There is not much to worry about. I assure you," 

"That is a relief." Dumbledore said gently. "Although...I am still worried about you two." Tom almost rolled his eyes. 

"Headmaster," Tom said, the word coming in a rush of breath. "There is no need to worry about us. We are perfectly fine. We are grateful for the concern but there truly is no need of it." Dumbledore did not seem all that convinced.

Which was truly exactly what they were going for. While they did not want Dumbledore to be focused on the Slytherins as a whole as it would become quite problematic, they were well aware that keeping his attention on just them, and perhaps Pucey as well, was the better alternative. Anything that required Tom or Draco's work could be done within the common room, an area of the castle Dumbledore would be hard pressed to get into. They then could distribute their work through the aid of Blaise and Pansy. Keeping Dumbledore on his toes and worried that perhaps something were to happen to the two of them was the best way to keep his attention off of the others. While Tom was hesitant in trusting Blaise and Pansy he knew that Draco held high opinions of them, and as such he also knew that they would be able to handle their work load. 

They seemed to have come across this conclusion simultaneously, which was good. It showed how similar they were in thought. Something which Tom was quite eager to note. It showed them to be similar in mind, which was a good thing.

"Headmaster, I know..." Draco paused. "I know perhaps you think that there is something going on, but I wish you to rest assured that Tom and I, we are fine. There is nothing going on." Draco added a slight breathy note to the end of his sentence, which did the trick perfectly, Dumbledore narrowing his eyes on them.


End file.
